


Tentative Thoughts of a Heavy Heart

by Butterflyfish



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflyfish/pseuds/Butterflyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl doesn't understand his growing feelings for his leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentative Thoughts of a Heavy Heart

 

I have seen so many things with these eyes of mine  
I have had so many thoughts in this promiscuous mind.  

sometimes they scare me, and sometimes they lie,

What they're doing just now I can't decide

I've had some thoughts I shouldn't have, and now they wont Leave.

  
My broken wings hang limply as my mind plays in reprieve


End file.
